L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur
by Keisuke-my-lover
Summary: Parce qu'il vaut mieux pleurer dans un château que dans un taudis. Ca, Serizawa le sait mieux que personne.


Le corps inerte du lycéen s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit mat.

_ Ca t'apprendras à te moquer des pauvres.

Le quartier en lui même n'était pas des plus riches. Un coin de banlieu, tout simplement. Un coin tranquille, enfin, tout est relatif. Si l'on apprécie les prises de bec, la loi où seule la violence compte. Alors oui, c'était un coin tranquille.

Le jeune homme traversa les couloirs tagués en silence, shootant parfois dans des débris de matériel scolaire laissés au sol, une clope pincée entre ses lèvres. Il aurait pu paraître cool aux yeux de certaines filles dans un lycée normal. Mais aucune fille ne peuplait cet établissement, et pour cause, il ne le souhaitait à personne.

_ Serizawa!

La voix avait crié ce nom dans un grognement convulsif avant de s'élancer poing en avant en direction de l'intéressé. Il ne tarda pas à se faire éjecter violemment contre un mur. C'était ça, le quotidien du lycée Suzuran. Des bastons, et encore des bastons. C'était juste un rituel. Les profs étaient inexistants, le lycée n'était pas un lieu d'études, juste un lieu de rassemblement de toutes les racailles du coin.

Et il en était déjà à sa dernière année. Dans quelques mois, il serait citoyen, laché en pleine ville, seule sa volonté et sa détermination lui permettront de survivre. Il devrait trouver un boulot qui lui permettrait de payer un loyer et de la nourriture. Une galère incommensurable.

Il vit au bout du couloir une bande bien connue de tous à présent. A leur tête, un mec d'à peu près son âge, plus grand que lui. Lui au moins, n'aurait pas à se soucier de quoique ce soit, après avoir obtenu son foutu diplôme. Parce qu'après tout, être diplômé de Suzuran, c'est une récompense pour avoir survécu à l'Enfer. Rien de plus.

_ Eh, Serizawa, je te cherchais.

Le dit Serizawa releva les yeux vers ce qui était à présent, le nouveau Roi de Suzuran.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Dit-il à l'attention de sa majesté.

_ Eh oh! Serizawa, c'est bon on est amis maintenant! Genji t'as battu alors relaaaaaxe toi un peu!

Serizawa avisa d'un oeil les frères Mikami, qui étaient passé du coté obscur de la force, selon lui. Genji était accompagné comme toujours de sa clique. Et les deux frangins ne manquaient jamais d'envoyer une pique à ceux qu'ils croisaient.

_ J'organise une soirée. Reprit Genji. Si ça te dis.

Serizawa haussa un sourcil.

_ Chez moi, demain soir. T'as qu'à venir avec tes gars si tu veux.

Et le Roi le laissa en plan, au beau milieu du couloir.

" Fils de bourge ". C'est ce que pensa Serizawa, en se rendant à l'endroit indiqué sur le bout de papier qu'il tenait à la main. Apparement le Roi de Suzuran était encore plus friqué qu'il le pensait.

_ Hé, Serizawa?

Le Roi des monstres, comme on l'appelait, se retourna vers son fidèle, qui avait remarqué la mine sombre de son ami.

Tokio était un jeune homme débordant de fidélité et de gentillesse. Un ange au milieu d'un lycée de démons. Mais ne croyez pas que cette gentillesse à toute épreuve n'était qu'une lueur d'humanité perdu à Suzuran. Quand il le fallait, Tokio savait se montrer plus violent et convaincant que n'importe qui d'autre. Pour survivre à Suzuran, il faut avoir la rage au ventre, et savoir également se servir de ses poings.

_ Bon, Serizawa, on fait quoi? S'impatienta un type qui les accompagnait.

Le type en question avait des cheveux noirs, plaqués en arrière, sur lesquels reposaient comme toujours ses lunettes de soleil. Même en plein milieu de la nuit, il ne les quittait pas.

_ Tokaji est ravi d'être ici, à ce que je vois.

Le groupe se retourna. Devant eux se dressait un mec de leur âge, qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien, pour être l'un des lieutenants de Genji. Il aurait fait craquer plus d'une fille avec sa belle gueule et ses cheveux blonds décolorés.

Il arbora un sourire en coin qui énerva au plus haut point le dénommé Tokaji, cerveau de la bande de Serizawa.

_ Ferme ta gueule. Fit le brun à l'attention du décoloré qui lui sortait par les yeux.

_ Occupe toi de tes fesses connard. Lui répondit-il.

Que de gentillesse entre eux. Serizawa soupira. Leur dialogue ne volait jamais plus haut que ça. Finalement, le Roi des monstres se dirigea d'un pas lent vers l'entrée de la maison, plutôt imposante, bien que traditionnelle, qui se dressait devant lui.

Avant même qu'il ne fasse un geste, la porte coulissante s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant découvrir un Genji décoiffé, une clope à moitié consumée à la bouche. Derrière lui parvenait un brouhaha mêlant insultes et éclats de rire.

_ On s'éclate à ce que je vois.

Genji avisa une seconde Serizawa, planté comme un con, à juste une trentaine de centimètres de lui, puis reporta son attention sur son bras droit.

_ Ah, Izaki. T'es à la bourre.

_ Y'avait pas d'heure précise, répliqua le blond.

Il allait rajouter autre chose, quand une jeune femme, de vingt ans peut-être, sortit en trombes de la maison, un air outré collé au visage. Elle se retourna vers Genji, lui lançant un regard noir, avant de partir en courant, disparaissant dans la pénombre, sous le regard largué du jeune Takiya.

_ Eh bah alors! Elle est déjà partie, roooh! C'est pas drôle! Eh Genji! Il nous faut des filles! S'écria Manabu en sortant à son tour de la maison, suivit de près par son frère qui fumait tranquillement sa clope.

_ Vous faites peur aux filles. Déclara Izaki.

_ Tiens, t'es là toi? Oh tiens Serizawa! Et Tokio! Et le jouflu!

_ Pardon, mais c'est qui le jouflu? S'exclama Tokaji, en serrant le poing.

_ Tu te poses vraiment la question...ou bien...?

_ Izaki si tu tiens à ce que je te refasse le portrait, je m'en ferai une joie... Menaça le " joufflu " .

_ Essai pour voir. Invita le blond.

_ Euh dites, intervint Genji. Si on entrait?

Le groupe pénétra dans la demeure, richement, bien que traditionnellement décorée. Dans le salon régnait une odeur de fumée, et d'alcool. Chuta et Makise levèrent les yeux vers les nouveaux venus, tandis que Genji repris place sur son canapé.

_ Ca alors... Je pensais pas qu'ils viendraient. Avoua Chuta.

_ Par ici le fric! Chuta! T'as perdu! Lança Takeshi.

A contre coeur le chef de la classe de la Terminale E sortit quelques billets de sa poche et les tendit au jeune homme.

_ Installez vous, invita Genji en prenant une bière posée sur la table.

La bande de Serizawa prit place sur un canapé, face à leur hôte, tandis qu'Izaki s'assit sur l'accoudoir du divan où était vautré son chef. Chef qui tendit une canette à son ami.

_ C'était qui la fille qui vient de partir? Demanda Tokio en allumant une cigarette.

_ Tu devrais pas fumer autant toi. Remarquer Genji.

_ Regardes un peu qui parle.

_ C'était la masseuse de mon père. D'ailleurs, j'ai pas compris pourquoi elle s'est barée comme ça.

_ Ah, ça, intervint Chuta, c'est parce que Makise a ... Comment dire...

_ Il a essayé de lui sauter dessus. Déclarèrent en choeur les frères Mikami.

Si il y avait une chose que Genji avait depuis longtemps renoncé à comprendre, c'est comment les deux frères parvenaient toujours à dire les même choses au même moment, avec le même ton. Parfois ils parlaient en choeur, parfois ils terminaient chacun les phrases des autres. Peut-être était-ce une faculté propre aux jumeaux, qui sait.

Il reporta son regard sur les gars assis en face de lui. Serizawa semblait observer avec insitance la pièce, Shoji avalait goulûment sa bière en discutant de tout et de rien avec Chuta et Makise, Tokaji semblait faire la gueule, et Tokio souriait face aux gamineries des jumeaux. Il s'en était passé des choses en un an. Il avait écrasé Serizawa, non pas en toute facilité, mais au final, il y était parvenu. Il avait pris Suzuran. Et il avait battu Hôsen. Pour l'instant, il profitait juste de ses dernières semaines de lycéen. Après ça, son avenir était tout tracé, il travaillerait pour son père en temps que Yakuza du clan Ryuseikai. Il se demanda ce qu'allaient faire les autres. Enfin, il s'en préoccuperait plus tard.

_ Eh! Frangin, tu te trouves pas qu'un joufflu qui boude, ça le rend encore plus joufflu? Lança brusquement Manabu.

_ T'as raison! Renchérit son frère.

Si ils avaient été dans un manga, ils auraient tous pu apercevoir la veine rouge qui clignotait dangereusement sur le crâne du " joufflu " . Pour seule réponse, Tokaji écrasa sa cannette de bière, la serrant aussi fort que possible.

_ Laissez le les mecs. Intervint Izaki.

Tokaji tilta et releva les yeux vers son ennemi et rival. Il prenait sa défense? Depuis quand? Tokaji n'était pas le seul à s'en étonner, apparement, vu que tous les yeux sétaient rivés sur le blond.

_ C'est pas sa faute s'il a une tronche de hamster.

Un blanc s'installa, quelques secondes, avant d'être brisé par un soupir de soulagement de la part des membres de GPS. Ouf, sauvés, Izaki était toujours Izaki. Les deux affreux frangins reprirent leurs moqueries de plus belle, chantonnant à présent à tue tête que Tokaji était un hamster. Le dit Hamster se leva d'un bond, aggripant brusquement le tricot du blond, et lui lança un regard noir.

_ Tu veux mon poing dans la gueule, espèce d'enfoiré?

_ Me fait pas rire, je t'éclate quand tu veux. Répondit le blond du tac au tac.

_ Ah ouais?

_ Ouais.

_ Ouh, vive l'ambiance! Commenta un des jumeaux.

_ Wooooh. Continua le deuxième.

_ Je parie sur Izaki! S'écria Chuta.

_ Je parie sur Tokaji. Annonça calmement Shoji.

_ Quoi? N'importe quoi, Izaki a déjà explosé Tokaji une fois, il peut recommencer!

_ Peut-être. Peut-être pas.

_ Battez vous si vous voulez, mais cassez rien. Intervint Genji plein de sagesse.

Face à tout ce rafus, Serizawa soupira, et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la porte coulissante qui donnait sur le jardin. Jardin tout aussi large que cette foutue baraque. Il le traversa un moment, soupirant de temps à autres, profitant de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Dans un coin, un petit bassin typiquement japonais, faisait clapitait l'eau. Foutu fils de bourge.

Dire que Serizawa était jaloux n'était peut-être pas le terme exact. Certes il enviait sans doute le Roi de Suzuran au plus profond de lui, mais jamais il ne l'avouerait. Non, jamais. Il avait juste la haine. Voilà, c'était ça. Ce mec, et surtout l'endroit où il vivait l'énervait. Il ne comprenait pas comment des gens pouvaient se payer une baraque pareille, alors qu'à coté, d'autres galéraient comme pas deux pour se payer à bouffer.

Il donna un coup de pied enragé dans un arbuste à proximité.

_ Ce que j'ai dit pour Izaki et Tokaji, vaut aussi pour toi, abruti.

Serizawa se retourna. Genji se dressait face à lui, observant d'un oeil mauvais son pauvre arbuste à moitié déraciné. Serizawa lui lança un sourire presque sadique.

_ T'auras de quoi t'en payer un autre. Marmonna-t-il avec une ironie non dissimulée.

Genji eût cru mal entendre. Pourtant il ne lui demanda pas de répéter, et se contenta d'observer son rival, en silence. Au bout d'un moment malgré tout, il se décida à briser le silence.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as?

_ Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai?

_ Pourquoi tu fais la gueule.

_ Pff tu te fais des idées.

Le fils de Yakuza se retint de lui foutre une beigne. Il détestait qu'on le prenne pour un con. Serizawa fit volte face et retourna à l'intérieur sans un regard pour l'adolescent. Genji lui attrapa le bras, au moment où il passait près de lui.

_ Quoi? Grogna Serizawa.

_ T'as un comportement merdique.

Ni une, ni deux, le poing de Serizawa s'écrasa contre la paumette de Genji, qui sous le choc, recula de quelques pas.

_ C'est toi qui ose me dire ça?

Serizawa avait presque hurlé cette phrase. Son corps se mit à trembler. On aurait dit qu'il se retenait d'exploser. Il avait l'air en colère, ça, Genji le voyait bien, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas en revanche, c'était pour quelle raison.

Il se redressa, tandis que Serizawa s'approchait de lui d'un pas rapide, poings serrés.

_ Avant de juger les autres, mais putain, regarde ta gueule. Grinça le Roi des Monstres en infligeant un nouveau coup, au visage du pauvre Genji qui recula à nouveau.

La voix de Serizawa semblait se briser au fur et à mesure qu'il débitait des insultes et des reproches que Genji ne comprenait pas. Cependant, malgrè le fait qu'il soit complétement largué, il ne mis pas longtemps à répliquer, envoyant à son tour un coup violent dans l'estomac de son vis à vis qui se plia en deux sous la douleur.

_ C'est bon, t'es calmé?

_ Va te faire foutre. Fut la seule raison que Genji obtenu.

Quelques secondes passèrent avait que Serizawa ne se redresse, enchaînant coup sur coup, tandis que Genji répliquait avec de plus en plus de violence. Leurs visages étaient en sang, et l'on pouvait déjà voir quelques ématomes, qui seraient sans doute beaucoup plus visibles le lendemain.

_ Crève! Lança Serizawa, dans un énième mouvement.

Cette fois, son coup fût arrêté net par la main de Genji. Ne s'attendant qu'à recevoir un nouveau coup, Serizawa ferma les yeux. Il ne les rouvrit qu'en sentant la poigne ferme de Genji se dessérer. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur. Ce dernier se contenta de tourner le dos à son adversaire.

_ Izaki m'a dit un jour, il y a des choses qui ne se règlent pas avec les poings. C'est une théorie qui se tient. Bien qu'il ne soit pas le premier à l'appliquer. A Suzuran, y'a que comme ça qu'on communique. Le reste nous est étrangé.

Serizawa le regarda sans comprendre. Genji se retourna.

_ T'as le droit de parler, quand ça va pas. Frapper ça défoule, mais ça résoud pas le problème. On a tous des problèmes. Crois pas que tu sois le seul à avoir des emmerdes.

Serizawa ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Il ne trouva pas quoi répondre. Finalement, il tourna les talons à son tour.

_ Ferme ta gueule.

Il était juste Serizawa. Il ne pouvait communiquer autrement qu'avec ses poings. Depuis l'enfance, il avait dû se battre pour survivre, dans tous les sens du terme. Ici, on ne respectait que les plus forts, et encore. Personne ne pouvait le comprendre. Lui, il était pauvre à en crever. Et il en chiait comme pas possible. On a beau dire que l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur. Il vaut mieux pleurer dans un château, que dans un taudit. Ca il en était convaincu.


End file.
